This Institute brings together under a single organizational structure a staff of highly motivated and productive experimental scientists whose major focus is on the cancer problem, and who bring to this subject a wide range of experimental approaches and biological disciplines. This has been done with the conviction that the understanding of the neoplastics process requires a concerted, interdisciplinary attack for which the usual departmental structures of medical schools are ill-equipped. The organizational structure of the Fels Institute provides a permanent framework and a geographic center for investigators with common interests and goals, and also provides those centralized facilities and services such as animal colony, pathology, histology, electron microscopy and a continuing source of experimental tumor materials, without which cancer research could not be conducted.